Valentines DayWeekThing
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY urgh Well this is a one shot for people who like cute crap :) Jori ship... No smut... Rated T :) Enjoy.


Valentines day...week...day...thing

Jade and Tori had been dating for just over 7 months and Tori (being the typical 'omg I can't believe Valentines day is coming up' type of girl) is put into a bad mood by Jade going away for the week.

Tori's argument has been "but it's our first Valentines together" and "What am I supposed to do with the outfit that Trina helped me pick out from Ann Summers?" Jade considered that argument but she promised her cousin that she'd go see her and Tori's parents wouldn't let her go with.

Tori spent the final week of term with Andre and Beck vividly describing their hopes for the upcoming Saturday; skinny blondes with no personality and simple personalities except for _their exquisite taste in gentlemen._

Robbie and Cat were being all cutsie, well Robbie was, Cat seemed distracted by the new girl/her new roommate; Sam.

"So Tor," Andre started, "You doing anything on Saturday?" He had been begging her since he found out about Jade's holiday to be her wingman.

"Dude, I'm not flirting with girls just so you get some in a trashy bathroom." Tori retorted

"But, you'll just mope around your house all weekend." He pouted.

"That's fine. I can play music, I can write music, and I won't have Trina barking in her attempts to sing whatever song she is using to audition with because that's where she and my parents will be... Far far away, at an audition. Plus! I'll be here most of the days so I'm not moping too much." She defended.

"Jade would kill you for moping around while she's away."

"Well, she's not here, my sadness is her fault and she can't blame me for that."

"Have you said the forbidden _L _word yet?" Andre laughed

"No, she'll bolt and I'll be alone." Tori deadpanned, she knew she loved Jade but Jade hated that emotion because it made her vulneable and she didn't want anyone to have that ability over her.

Tori hadn't noticed the suspicious happenings around school, or at home, since Jade had left.

Monday morning; the hall speakers around school were playing Tori's playlist for Jade all day.

Monday afternoon; her car had a plate of Jade's mums homemade cookies sitting in the passenger seat.

Tuesday evening; Tori received a bouquet of purple and white roses and her favourite dominoes pizza.

Wednesday; nothing eventful happened, Tori had the day off school so she had a day of peace so naturally, she had a Carmilla marathon.

Thursday; Tori was in a major strop as her period had just started and Sizowitz paired her with the crappiest drama student in the school and Andre stole her burger when she went for a drink.

Friday; she was still in a crappy mood, she hadn't heard from Jade since she left however she had finished her song which Andre will be singing with her at the Valentine show tonight.

\- Concert - (Andre _italics _and Tori **bold **and both _**bold italics**_)

_Monday_  
**Well baby I fell for you**

_Tuesday_  
**I wrote you this song**

_Wednesday_  
**I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong**

**7 Days a week, every hour of the month,**  
**Gotta let you know where my heart is comin' from **

_**I shouldn't feel this way, **_  
_**But I gotta say,**_  
_Baby I gotta let you know_

_I shouldn't feel this way,_  
_But I gotta say_  
_Baby I gotta let you know_

**I will try,**  
_Everything_  
**To make you come, **  
**Closer to me **

_**Baby, do you believe**_  
_**That's its not just a phase**_

**How can I get it through,**  
**To tell you what I can't lose**

**I will try 365 days,**  
_**365 Ways to get to you.**_

With the cheering of the crowd and the applaud coming from the band and backstage crew; Tori didn't take the time to properly look in the audience... If she had, she would have seen a dark figure with a bouquet of flowers (similar to those from earlier in the week) edging closer to her.

The figure hopped onto the stage when Tori turned to leave, and the person grabbed her from behind.

Tori turned around, ready to break bones. However, when noticing that the hooded figure had the face of her beautiful girlfriend, she burst out laughing with a mix of relief and happiness.

She threw her arms around Jade and gave her a giant hug, while whispering in her ear.

"I heart you, Jade West!"

"I heart you? Is that like, 'I love you' for pussys?" Jade laughed, she knew she was quoting but she didn't know if Tori realised that she was. Of course; Jade had been re-watching OITNB clips throughout her trip (mainly Alex Vause moments, but who can judge, have you seen Laura Prepon?!)

"Haha, Say pussy again?"

Jade laughed at the childish behaviour of her girlfriend before leaving the stage to spend a few minutes with their friends before departing to Tori's house for a weekend of Valentines stuff. So Jade though; the raven haired beauty had been looking forward to her girlfriends Ann Summers outfit; she hadn't been told that she had started her period a week early thus demolishing Jade's idea of dessert in the bedroom.

"I love the flowers Jade, thank you."

"I'm glad."

"They're the same as the ones I got on Tuesday." Realisation dawned on Tori, as she lay on Top of Jade just listening to her heartbeat as Jade stroked her hair.

"Noo... Really? Who knew?" Jade deadpanned

"All the little treats were you?" Jade nodded, Tori laughed at her stupidity.

The girls had spent the best part of 2 and a half days watching a variety of films, it was now Sunday night and Jade had to work tomorrow so they decided to have an early night.

They were both showered and in pjs (underwear) and all cuddled up in the blankets and each other.

Jade watched Tori while Tori watched the movie; 'The boy in the striped pyjamas'. Tori was crying, Jade wiped the stray tear away before kissing the brunettes cheek and whispering something Tori had forgotten she was scared of saying.

"I love you."

**A/N I thought I'd be nice and produce a Valentines One shot. I apologise for no smut however I just wanted to rid my mind of cute Valentines crap so this happened. I also apologise for the horrendous way it is written; it had no logic behind it, and after re-watching some OITNB scenes (The one quoted included) I decided that I needed to write a one shot just to include it. **

**Anyhow, if I don't have much homework over half term, I shall write some one/two shots from the prompts I have received. **

**Peace. **


End file.
